thetimingilafandomcom-20200213-history
The Timingila Wiki
Welcome to the The Timingila Wiki "The Timingila" is an epic fantasy novel written by Shon Mehta Plot Who is the hero of a story? The one who is brave and honorable, or the one who survives to tell the story? Which is the more powerful weapon? The one that wins battles, or the one that wins the minds of people? Set in the ancient land of Jivavarta, 'The Timingila' is the story of Trishala, a weak kingdom at the mercy of its neighbors, and Tasvak, the unwanted child of its king. When a series of unexpected events put Trishala under a tyrant's control, Tasvak is forced into a web of deception as he struggles to resurrect Trishala's lost glory. Along the way, he has to deal with fanatics, assassins, victims, and reformers. Facing manipulation and betrayal at every step, will Tasvak succeed? Excerpt Locations in the world of "The Timingila" Jivavarta ' Jivavarta is the fictional world where the books '"The Timingila" and "The Book of Jivavarta" by Shon Mehta are set. Trishala Sonira Igati Vanpore Characters of "The Timingila" Tasvak Trivit Jaskar Dharman The Book of Jivavarta Stories of Jivavarta # Freedom: Rudhata, the Tapasi monk, was on his way from Vakshi to Vanpore. As he passed by a house on the way, he saw a large cage with several birds inside. # The Priest of Vanpore: Viprasta did a lot of things he didn't want to. Faiths of Jivavarta Attires of Jivavarta Quotes from "The Timingila" Please do not use these quotes without attributing it to the author “Shon Mehta” * Maybe I am a villain in your story, but I am a hero in mine. * People who live in the past should not decide the course of the future. * A good relationship is not a refuge from your problems, but an oasis where you can grow better as a person. * No relationship is worth your sorrow. * Everybody dies, but some spend a whole life digging their grave. * We all are wounded, we all are healers. Time changes, role changes. * When the people of a state think that violence is normal, then it is a failed state. * They say that if you are born in Sonira, you won't be jealous of heaven -- and if you are born in Igati, you won't be afraid of hell. But for the people of Trishala, their city was their glorious heaven, and it was their living hell. Wishes / Songs Please do not use these wishes/songs without attributing it to the author “Shon Mehta” Wishes May you drink so much that you lose your fear, but not so much that you lose your mind. May you eat so much that you gain your strength, but not so much that you lose your shape. Trishala warrior song: No brooding over old worries No brooding over old worries, let's start a new series. Forget about all negativities, think of new possibilities. Here to conquering new frontiers, we are the Trishala warriors. Category:Browse